


天鹅绒金矿 8

by Erika_Fuji



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erika_Fuji/pseuds/Erika_Fuji
Relationships: Lee Donghae & Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 7





	天鹅绒金矿 8

“不要拿那种词形容我。”受伤的手臂举枪时还是微微发抖，李东海换成单手持枪，“看清楚是谁指的地方开枪死的更快，再决定……你干嘛！！”  
职业杀手像只炸毛的老虎从座位上弹了起来，因为对方像在思考他的话一样，拿枪口在自己大腿上轻轻磨蹭了一下。过了一会李东海又因为自己这种过度反应忍不住红了脸。

前不久还在同一辆车里背靠背合作默契十足的两人，危机过去之后却又变成这样剑拔弩张的局面。“需要看清楚情况的是你才对，”李赫宰被气得想笑，“如果我按照以往处决叛逃的办法，刚刚援兵来的时候把你交给他们处理就好了。”  
“我没有背叛任何人！”感觉自己语气太过强硬，李东海紧接着补充，“救了我的确谢谢你，但是这是两回事，你不要混淆……嘶……”突然头部一阵刺痛传来，疼得视觉都产生了扭曲，是刚刚头撞到挡风玻璃的后遗症。李东海脱力的手中的枪被人轻轻抽走，然后是轿跑启动、猛地加速的冲击感。

“是崔医生吗？我马上去你们那里，不走普通通道，有人头受伤了。”在迷迷糊糊失去意识的最后瞬间，李东海听见开车的人打电话说道。李赫宰的目的地是仁江医院，那是朴氏集团合作的医院。

断断续续地有说话声在遥远的地方传来，判断出说话声是谁的之后，躺在病房里的李东海迅速惊醒。“没有什么问题就好，您说的对，我有些多虑了……”病房门半掩着，门外李赫宰正在低声和医生说话。医生点头哈腰地说道，“没有没有……李常务您这么谨慎，我们应该感谢您才是。刚刚让他多睡了一会，很快就会恢复了。”

察觉到病房里的动静，李赫宰回头，正好对上病床上职业杀手沉思着看着自己的眼睛。“没什么事我就安排护士明天再来检查好了。”医生鞠躬离开，对于仁江的医生来说，朴氏的人就是这片乱世中的保护伞。  
李东海刚想说话，病房门却被李赫宰一言不发地从外面关上用钥匙锁住。搞什么？他从床上迅速爬起来，却发现房门是在外锁着的，然后整个病房和普通的那种也不一样，会客室、沙发一应俱全。

这是被软禁了吗？职业杀手拽着病号服的下摆，环顾四周，思考的同时看见门牌上写的字——“VIP病房：李赫宰常务”。  
李东海感觉自己血液凉了一半。朴氏的干部在自家医院里有VIP病房那是天经地义的事情。被李赫宰关在自己的地盘里，除了会客室的电视，没有任何了解外界的设备。这是他对自己的惩罚吗？

但是作为tigris的本性让李东海不会就这样安静地甘于接受惩罚。第五天晚上，李赫宰还是没有再次出现，摸清护工送饭规律之后，李东海在门口伏击了送晚饭的护工，然后换上他的工作服。

推开门的那一瞬间，职业杀手的第六感告诉李东海自己被算计了。走廊上三四个鬼鬼祟祟的人迅速向他靠近。李东海心中警铃大作，向反方向逃离。  
但是仁江的环境他哪会有这些人熟悉，在安全通道门口被抓到时，他打晕了其中一个，却还是被剩下的人控制住。“是谁安排你们的？！”双手被医用约束带绑在椅子上，李东海挣扎着愤怒地质问，当然也没有得到任何答案。

病房外一切正常运转，仿佛忽视了刚刚这边的骚动。那么，能在仁江对自己为所欲为还不被制止的，除了李赫宰那个混蛋还能有谁。  
“……！”思索的瞬间，肌肤的针刺感传来，李东海被两个人摁着怎么也挣脱不开，竟然要用下药这种无耻的手段吗，“操你妈的…住手！让李赫宰有本事自己来找我谈！”

“常务说先让你反思一会，等会你需要他的时候他会来的。”这是什么破话，大家口里所谓的朴氏集团李鉴定师李常务，到底为什么要这样处心积虑地针对自己。

说完那些人就站到门口待命。被陌生人监视着的感觉，作为职业杀手应该早就适应才对，但是今天李东海对这种目光感到格外难受。很快他就明白不是自己的问题，而是刚才被注射的药物导致。

环境温度并没有升高，李东海却感到无比燥热，额头上早已起了一层细汗。暴露在空气中的肌肤上的每一根汗毛都竖起，就像等待着抚摸一般。下身不受控制地在工作服里微微鼓起，被下了药还徒劳地想要掩饰的职业杀手难受地弯下上半身。

病房里只剩下压抑不住颤抖的呼吸声，李东海感觉垂在后颈的头发尖都戳着自己敏感到发抖。

他算是明白了，惩罚有两种，乖乖呆在VIP病房里接受软禁是一种惩罚，跑出来被下药是另一种。而后者就是为李东海量身定做的惩罚——他因为什么原因而逃跑，那就在把他抓回来后加倍这样对待。

“给我……出去…嗯…”下身已经难耐不住濡湿一片，李东海拼命咬住嘴唇才能勉强抑制住难受的呻吟，他无法忍受这样难堪的自己被李赫宰的手下注视，理智已经无法战胜肉体的欲望，“让…让他过来……”

视线被生理性泪水模糊，听见那个熟悉的讨厌的声音的时候，李东海自己也不愿意承认，竟然有得救的感觉。解开约束带，李赫宰抱着快要疯掉的职业杀手回到自己的VIP病房。肌肤被触碰的感觉就像毒品一样让人上瘾，“快帮帮我…混蛋…呜呜……”几乎失去理智的李东海抓着对方的衣袖，下身不由自主地贴上对方。

滚热的呼吸扑在自己的颈窝，李赫宰觉得下一秒就快要控制不住自己，但是惩罚还没有结束。“已经不早了，我要洗澡。”他抓着眼眶通红发着抖的李东海的手腕把他推开，后者站都站不稳了，半靠在被李赫宰反锁的浴室门外。  
“不行了真的不行…呜我知道错了……快出来……”声音因为情欲带上了哭腔，药性发作地更加明显了，“我真的错了……”

“刚被抓回来第五天就逃跑的人认错怎么可能让我相信。”

“对不起！呜呜…求求你…我再也不……”虽然不情不愿地和自己的雇主已经做过不少次，但是李东海在独自面对性事时还是手足无措到极点，欲望指引下手抚上自己的性器，但是这种简单的抚摸除了更加挑起情欲外，没有任何排解作用。

毫无经验的新人杀手快要被自己漫溢的欲望弄疯，终于忍不住哭喊出声，“求求你…李…赫、赫宰……对不起呜呜呜……”

浴室里被喊到名字的李鉴定师感觉自己也要疯了，一向认为自己面对诱惑忍耐力极强，被这个先前小动作不断、还处处盘算着杀了自己，现在隔着门哭得上气不接下气的职业杀手撩拨得心里像被猫挠了一样又疼又痒。

这个天不怕地不怕的新人杀手，在杀人的时候、和自己谈判的时候，看起来正直得理直气壮，其实在诱惑人的时候比谁都无师自通。李赫宰在李东海之前的认错求饶时觉得还能勉强忍耐，但是第一次被他哭着喊自己的名字，站在浴室里准备打开花洒的李赫宰竟然有些慌乱。以前在床上不管怎么玩弄，李东海都只会用平语的“你”和“混蛋”称呼自己。

李赫宰还是没控制住自己打开了浴室门。看见李东海像小动物一样缩在地上，把头埋在自己刚刚脱在浴室外面的西装外套里，用生疏的手法哆哆嗦嗦地自慰时，李赫宰投降了。他抱起因为脱力变得软绵绵的李东海，后者毫无理智的吻立马落在自己嘴唇和胸前。惩罚到此结束，李赫宰现在也不明白刚刚到底惩罚的是对方，还是自己。


End file.
